Un mundo con aroma a ti
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Se despertó atraída por el aroma a levadura y café, pero fue el perfume de ella, a su lado, lo que hizo de aquella mañana, la mejor de su vida. Tal vez fuera demasiado bueno para ser cierto. (YumiKuri) (Shoujo Ai) (One-shot) ¡ Lean y comenten !


**U_n mundo con aroma a ti_**

¡Hola! Como de costumbre, me presento, soy Bunny Kou (Gothic Kitty en otros lares), y soy nueva por aquí. Vengo con lo que espero sea la primera de muchas historias YumiKuri. Hacía muchísimo que una pareja yuri no me gustaba tanto como este par.

¡Espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario!

¡Saludos!

* * *

Un suave aroma a levadura le acarició el rostro, tratando de arrancarla de la comodidad de su cama, y no quiso sucumbir a él, demasiado a gusto entre las sábanas, acunada con suavidad en la barcaza del sueño. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tan bien. A decir verdad, amodorrada como estaba, ni siquiera podía asegurar su exacta posición en ese mundo que se le presentaba brumoso tras los párpados echados. No sentía necesidad de preocuparse, bajo un falso sentido de seguridad, protegida por quién sabe qué extraño hechizo. Entre el aroma a pan recién horneado y el café humeante, otro olor trataba de llamar su atención, mezcla de nostalgia y de la calidez propia del contacto humano.

—Ymir —llamó una voz, muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío—, Ymir, ¿te levantas?

Ni su madre la había tratado así de bien en vida. Sintió la tentación de separar los párpados y así poder observar a Christa en la gloriosa mañana, sonriéndole con esa ternura casi maternal que tenía para con todos —aunque a veces le gustaría pensar que es sólo para ella—. Se abrazó a Christa, más fuerte, escuchándola gemir suavemente contra su oído, usándola de almohadón, de sábana, de madre, amiga y santa. De amante. Christa había pasado de ser una chiquilla molesta, a ser su todo. En ese mundo bañado en sangre e incertidumbre en el que les había tocado jugar sus cartas, la única estrella que brillaba en el cielo, guiándola, era Christa.

—Vamos, Ymir —la voz seguía llegándole muy cerca de su oreja, retumbando en su cuello y a la vez, oyéndose lejana. Christa la zarandeaba con suavidad—, abre los ojos, vamos.

Ymir no podía negarle nada a Christa, y aún así, no quería abrir los ojos, encaprichada con la idea de seguir así, abrazada a ella, cálidamente abrigada entre sus brazos, con el aroma a sol y agua de lago de su cabello rubio entremezclándose con el del pan y el café. Supuso que no le vendría mal despertarse para poder mirarla además de sentirla; llegar hasta sus labios en un beso que sería más verdad que juego —aunque tratara de disfrazarlo de broma—. Sus párpados, sin embargo, no respondieron a la orden, manteniéndose unidos cual si estuvieran enraizados en sus mejillas.

La preocupación todavía se encontraba lejos de ella, aún si ahora era su cuerpo entero el que no quería hacerle caso. La calidez que tan agradablemente la había acunado hasta hace instantes, comenzaba a subir en temperatura, ardiéndole toda la espalda de tal manera que sentía que se ahogaba. Nuevamente, intentó abrir sus ojos sin lograrlo y no fue mucho después que el delicioso aroma a pan se transformó hasta volverse rancio, como el olor a cuero quemado, quedándole una arcada atorada en la garganta.

—Ymir, por favor, despierta... ¡Vamos! —la voz de Christa ya no se sentía lejana, y había perdido también toda la dulzura con la que la modorra aparente la había disfrazado. Algo fresco chocó contra su frente, calmando el ardor que sentía antes de escocerle en la piel.

Entonces, la arcada que se mantenía atorada en su garganta, al fin siguió camino hasta su boca, dejando que el aire volviera a entrar a sus pulmones en un camino doloroso donde cada movimiento parecía estar acompañado de millones de agujas que se ensañaban contra cada músculo y célula de su cuerpo. Sus párpados y cuerpo tardaron más en responderle, y cuando lo hicieron el dolor aumentó forzándola a morder sus labios si es que no quería gritar. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse en la escena que se cernía a su alrededor, no fueron sábanas suaves, ni desayunos deliciosos lo que encontraron, ni siquiera rayos de sol que cosquillearan en su piel. Era de noche, pero Ymir podía ver a sus compañeros bañados por las serpenteantes luces del fuego que envolvía varias casas en llamas. De a poco la memoria volvió a ella, mientras los brazos indecisos de Christa la rodeaban, allí donde el fuego no había hecho tanta mella. Persiguiendo a unos traidores, ambas habían entrado a una de esas casas sin saber que era una trampa. Cuando una de las vigas del techo amenazó con caer sobre su amiga, Ymir no dudó en empujarla, quedando en el camino del fuego.

—¡Gracias a Dios, Ymir! ¿Me escuchas? —le susurró con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, una mano en cada uno de sus mejillas, apenas rozándola, tratando tal vez de brindarle algo de tranquilidad—. Pensé... —Las pupilas le brillaban húmedas. Ymir sabía del enorme esfuerzo que debía estar haciendo por no llorar.

—¿...que te librarías así de mí? —le respondió socarrona. Tenía la boca seca, y cada sílaba pasaba como lija por su garganta aunque trataba de aparentar que no dolía tanto como se escuchaba—. ¿Antes de casarnos? Imposible.

Connie se rió en el fondo y estuvo seguro de que Sasha se le unió, aunque lo suyo parecía una mezcla de llanto y risa al mismo tiempo. No le extrañaba de esa muchacha.

La mirada que le dirigió Christa fue de puro reproche, pero pudo notar la preocupación y el alivio que sentía de escucharla hablar. Supuso que si no estuviera tan maltrecha, la muy tranquila de su amiga ya le hubiera dado un golpe por tomarse aquello tan a la ligera. En cambio, con cuidado, la abrazó, dejando que todo el peso de su mentón descansara en su hombro, oculto bajo la mata de su pelo oscuro.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Ymir —. No tuvo que mirarla para saber que ahora sí estaba llorando. Se lo dejó pasar. Ella también estaba asustada, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. Había estado a punto de...

—No puedo prometerlo —le contestó, tratando de borrar el miedo, tanto en ella como en Christa—, pero haré lo posible para evitarlo.

Aquel mundo no conocía de promesas. Ymir y Christa lo sabían tan bien como sus compañeros. Sólo quedaba intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Su olfato se iba recuperando de a poco, llegando hasta su nariz —ahora que la tenía tan cerca— el aroma del cabello de Christa, mezcla de sol, sudor y tizna. Hundió su rostro entre la mata dorada y sin importarle si alguien la veía, o el enojo que le causara a Christa, mordió su cuello para luego dejarle un beso allí. Tal vez nunca hubiera paz en el mundo, ni fuera posible que una escena como la de su sueño se volviera realidad.

Aún así, mientras la abrazaba como podía, una cierta seguridad la abrigaba. Todo estaría bien, siempre que tuviera los brazos de Christa y su aroma. Aquel era el único hogar al que le importaba volver. El mundo solo era mundo si ella estaba allí.


End file.
